Protect him
by Gemenice
Summary: It was some time already, that Bryan and Kai were seeing each other. At least for some time... Mentions of Bryan x Kai, one sided Tala x Kai


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any character from it.

Pairing: mentions of BryanxKai, one sided Tala x Kai

Warnings: Shounen ai, BL, maybe OOC

~~**~~Protect him ~~**~~

It was some time already, that Bryan and Kai were seeing each other. Well, seeing each other is not the best term – after some trouble they confessed to each other and even though one was in Russia and the other in Japan, their lives seemed a little brighter, at least for some time…

In the last time, Kai noticed, Bryan seemed a bit moody with him and he also noticed the lack of those little affection showing words that Bryan sometimes used when dealing with him. And that… kind of scared Kai. Kai knew that Bryan was never one for showing affection, but there were those words like 'hun' and 'love' when there were only the two of them and no one else around… and Bryan stopped using those even when they were alone. At first Kai didn't think anything of it… Then when they were talking on the phone, Kai noticed that the other boy's tone changed… it felt somehow forced and Kai began to worry and even though it was kind of out of his character he turned to the only person he could at the time and that was by his side – to Rei. The boy bit his lip, when Kai was talking to him, he knew the situation already… he and Tala were in contact for a long time and he knew what Bryan thought of this, thanks to Tala and wasn't sure what kind of advice he should give the younger boy… At the end with a sigh he tapped Kai's shoulder.

"You have to do what you feel." He mumbled before walking away leaving a startled bluenette behind.

Now, Kai was seriously scared… Some time ago, he would just shrug and ignore the whole situation with Bryan… but now… back then, when Bryan told him how he felt, Kai knew he didn't like Bryan like **that**. But… what he felt was strong affection. It was stronger bond that what he had with anyone else and Kai thought that maybe if he'd give it time, it could develop even stronger… and not only that. Even though Kai presented himself as strong, emotionless, cold blader, he knew that deep down he wanted somebody who would like him, love him. Somebody who would always be there for him, somebody to whom he could go if he couldn't walk his path anymore, somebody in whose arms he could hide from his own cold exterior and from the world. And Bryan… Bryan seemed like such a person. So when they were talking about feelings… he decided to give it a shot.

At first it seemed like the best idea Kai could have… even though they were both kind of antisocial, life wasn't that bad. They shared few kisses, they were even holding hands sometimes and Kai found himself leaning for comfort to Bryan more and more. He could feel the bond hardening and… he didn't fight it as he normally would. Why should he? Bryan loved him, the boy told him that so… maybe he could let himself fall in love with Bryan a bit too. And he did. He knew he did, when he could feel his heart beating quicker every time he thought that he'll see Bryan soon. That he'll receive Bryan's hug and the kiss and then they would go together to the park and scare some fangirls… Yeah… Kai felt himself falling in love, something he didn't allow for such a long time…

But now… he was scared. He knew he opened his heart for the teen, he knew that and he had the feeling that something was wrong… and there was only one person he could ask… Tala. If there was anyone who knew Bryan better than Kai, it was the redhead, so the boy swallowed his pride and called his childhood friend…

"Kai…. I don't think you should ask this me…"

Kai frowned and bit his lip before growling. "Doesn't matter, I AM asking you."

There was a silence on the other side that only made Kai more anxious than he was before. "But Kai… this really isn't my place to-"

"Just shut up and tell me already!" The bluenette snapped finally.

Kai could hear Tala sigh… "Fine… Kai, you know how Bryan is. I mean antisocial and everything and… he kind of … can't really see the difference between good friendship and love…" The last words were whispered, but Kai heard them anyway and his eyes widened… 'difference between good friendship and love', he could feel his heart stopping… that … couldn't be true…

"Kai? You still there?" A worried voice startled him and he blinked before swallowing.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "... Thanks Tala…"

"Kai, are you all right? Kai?"

Kai didn't answer as he hung up the phone and walked dazed to his room. He ignored Tyson's and Daichi's arguing and closed the doors behind him, leaning against it and closing his eyes… He knew why he didn't want to fall in love… He knew why he pretended to be that cold, he knew why he didn't want to let people close to his heart… it was all for this reason. They all would just come to him, pretend to care or they were thinking they cared and that all would change when he'll finally decide that he could love them…

Kai slid down the doors and sighed. No… he didn't cry… he didn't have the feeling he knew how after all those years, but he sure felt like it. He lifted a shaking hand to his hair and sighed again. He could deal with it if it wasn't Bryan… he could just get the person out of his life without caring, but Bryan… it didn't matter what happened with Bryan, Kai didn't think he could live without him in his life. They were friends before they… fell in love – Kai snorted at those words, and he couldn't just forget one of the few persons he opened to. Kai sighed before opening his eyes and getting up… the situation didn't matter… what did matter that Bryan wasn't happy with this situation, so Kai'll have to do something with it… Standing up he walked towards the desk in his room and sitting down on the chair he grabbed a paper and a pen. He couldn't meet Bryan right now or anytime soon, he knew, he wouldn't be able… so the only thing he could do was end it all with a letter. It didn't matter that Kai didn't want to let it all go… Bryan wasn't happy and he couldn't force his feelings on anyone… He frowned when his hand shook as he began writing the letter…

It was few weeks after he send it… after he got the reply from Bryan, that parting would be the best and that he was sorry, Kai's heart was still aching when Rei came into his room and said him that the former Demolition boys were coming for a visit.

There was a hesitant knock on his doors and Kai looked up from the book he was currently reading.

"What?" He snapped at the doors and waited till it opened to reveal a frowning Rei.

"Hey Kai…" The other grinned nervously before taking a step inside the room.

Kai growled when he noticed how anxious the boy was – Tyson and Daichi must be at it again...

"No Rei, I'm not going to help you stop those two from killing each other." He frowned before adding. "Actually let them be and call me later. I'll help you get rid of the bodies."

Rei shook his head and Kai frowned. The dark haired boy didn't behave like this normally, there must be something really bad happening.

"Kai… The Blitz-… Tala and others are coming to visit."

Kai's eyes widened a bit and he sat up straight on his bed.

"What?" He asked slowly looking straight at Rei. Sure the boy didn't say what he heard him say, right? He couldn't …

Rei bit his lip before opening his mouth again.

"I said that Tala and the others – Ian, Spencer and… Bryan were coming to visit."

So he did… damn.

Kai swallowed hard and nodded to Rei.

"When?" He asked slowly… he'll just have to stay away 'till the Russians won't leave. He wasn't sure if he could face Bryan yet…

"…Today…"

Slowly Kai stood from his bed and made his way towards his dresser.

"Fine." He mumbled to the boy and motioned for Rei to leave. The other frowned but did as Kai wanted him to, leaving the bluenette alone.

Kai quickly pulled his scarf on and walked out of the doujo, not once looking back. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't meet Bryan… No.. somehow he was sure he still didn't have the power to look into those eyes that would only remind him of what he lost… before he even had it. He didn't want that.

So he decided that he could spent the time the Demo would visit in the park… not many knew about this one and Tyson sure as hell didn't … the only one who knew that Kai used to come there was Rei and … Kai trusted the boy. He wouldn't tell, right?

Kai sighed as he sat down in the shade of a tree that was situated near a lake and leaning his back against the trunk he closed his eyes, listening to the wind playing with trees. It was nice and calming… and it took Kai's mind off of Bryan… nice… Kai's breathing evened out slowly and he didn't even fight when he felt sleep creeping to him from behind and embracing him firmly…

***

Kai was hot… too hot. He could feel the sun in his face and he groaned, before shifting, getting rid of that annoying sun in the process. When there was no light shining in his eyes he sighed contently… that was till he didn't hear a chuckle… chuckle?... he was in park, the trees didn't know how to chuckle… neither did the lake… and he was supposed to be alone there… but there was no one who knew about this place… Kai frowned and sighed… it was hard to think in such a heat…

Suddenly a cold hand came to rest on his forehead and Kai mewled contently. Cold… yeah... that was MUCH better. And Kai liked it more. Now he could concentrate on the thing that disturbed him… that chuckle…

Kai frowned when he heard another chuckle, this time accompanied with a voice.

"Why are you wearing that scarf, if you're hot? Sometimes I really don't understand you, Kai."

The bluenette frowned… he knew that voice… Opening one his eye he glared at the person crouching in front of him.

"Go away, Tala."

The redhead grinned. "Believe me Kai; you don't want me to move."

Kai glared harder, before growling. "I told you to get away."

"You wanted it." Tala smirked before moving away – effectively letting that damn sun shine into Kai's eyes full force again. Kai groaned and was actually thankful, when Tala pitied him and moved back to place, blocking that annoying ball of light. Opening his eyes again, Kai sighed.

"Shouldn't you be at doujo with the others?" He asked looking away.

Tala, noticing the other's discomfort shrugged. "They left already. They were just going to stop by to see how you're doing; they couldn't find you so they went again… you know them."

Kai nodded slowly… he DID know them. Spencer probably figured out Kai wasn't really comfortable with them around right now and… wait… Kai looked at the redhead and frowned again.

"And what are YOU still doing here?"

The redhead pouted, putting a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, you almost sound like you're not happy that I stayed."

The shorter boy rolled his eyes… "Whatever just answer me."

Tala pouted some more before shrugging. "I just wanted to spend more time with my best friend, seeing that he doesn't call anymore and behaves like he forgot all about me."

Kai gave the boy a warning glare. "I'd be happy if I could forget about you." It was true that Kai didn't call the Russian anymore… actually he did a few times, but the one that picked up was always Bryan… and those calls always ended with Kai hanging up without saying a word. And later Kai stopped calling, more or less from the fear that Bryan would be the one to pick it up again…

The bluenette sighed once again before getting up and brushing the dust off of his trousers. Well, when Bryan wasn't there anymore that meant he could go back to the doujo, and maybe finish reading that book, it would be sure nice… Turning towards the direction of the Tyson's house he began walking, but frowned and turned when the redhead didn't follow him.

"Are you coming with me?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

"I can?!" Tala grinned as he ran up to Kai, the grin on redhead's lips widened when he noticed the ever so little smile on younger's face.

"Do whatever you want." Kai shrugged before walking off again, this time with his long time friend by his side. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Tala stayed…

The redhead smiled softly when he noticed that Kai was in better mood, or at least it seemed that way. He was a bit worried when Rei called him and said that Kai locked himself in his room and didn't want to see anybody and after some time managed to convince the others to check up on him – not that it needed much conviction, Kai was their family, and they were worried about him… Yeah, family… even though, Tala wanted to be something more….

The redhead knew he had feelings for Kai for a longest time now and he paid the prize for his cowardice when he didn't tell Kai. And when the boy got together with Bryan, Tala tried to lock his emotions inside and be supportive to their relationship… And when it didn't work out… Tala felt sorry. He noticed that Kai was happy around Bryan and the redhead would give anything to see that little smile of happiness on Kai's face again. At first he wanted to persuade Bryan to return to Kai, but… when he listened to the older boy, he knew it wasn't possible… or it would only hurt both, Bryan and Kai more. So when they broke up Tala immediately called Rei and inquiring about the situation and asked him to look after the youngest Blitzkrieg boy and inform him about everything…

So that was why Rei called him, why he was now there with the boy he loved… and once again he couldn't bring himself to reveal his true feelings towards Kai. Not now, not when Kai was hurt. He decided he will tell the boy how he felt, but… he didn't want Kai to hurt even more… so he decided to wait, be at Kai's side and then, when he'll see that Kai is able to trust, to love again… he'll tell him…. Yeah…

"What are you grinning about?" A voice interrupted Tala's thoughts and looking down he grinned.

"I'm just thinking about _coming_ with you." The redhead gave the other innocent smile, when Kai looked suspiciously at him before sighing.

"Whatever." The bluenette growled before turning his gaze away from Tala.

The taller boy smirked. How innocent… even though Kai was in the relationship with Bryan he was still so cutely innocent. Tala chuckled – Kai would kill him if he knew he was thinking about 'the great Kai Hiwatari' as cute AND innocent being, but he didn't right? Looking down at the other boy, his eyes softened once again.

_I'm sorry you were hurt, Kai. And I understand you're pretty scared right now, but… I'm here for you. I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again… I'll protect you. I promise._

Tala smiled and ignoring Kai's growling put an arm around Kai's shoulders. Yeah… he would protect him… from everything.

_***_

A/N: This is kind of one of my memories, that I'm trying to get rid of… and this is the only way that came to my mind, as I don't want to totally forget it so…

Liked it, not? Let me know, please review.

Gemi


End file.
